Trouble Maker
by LilyMomoandKukai
Summary: Tenten is a 12 year old assassin/spy about to kill the leader of a gigantic secret organization and have two boys fall in love with her along the way. One is the person she is supposed to kill the other an agent with the same task. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Lily: Don't. Own. Naruto. That is all. *jumps off chair and walks away***

**/\(^o^)/\ -My name is Kumo! **

"_She must really trust her!"_

"_Or she must be really strong!"_

"_But she's so plain!"_

"_She's going after _him_ so she must be strong. I've heard that he defeated every girl sent, even super strength Sakura!"_

"_At least she returned alive unlike Karin."_

I rolled my eyes at the people talking. The girls here need to get better at listening; honestly, a spy can't half listen on conversations. It could jeopardize a mission! Most of the time I ignored the gossip around here but it was about me this time and everyone was talking about it.

Sighing, I unlocked the door to my room and walked inside. I packed up all the weapons and gear I would need and then went on to clothes. I was to leave in an hour to take down an assassin from 'SSS.' The assassin was recently promoted to leader after the past leader was killed by our very own Tsunade-sama.

She was the one who gave me this mission; she knew I was one of her strongest agents. The reason behind going is still unknown but she told me that it isn't for the reason I think. Oh look at the time I need to head out to my ride.

**/\(-_-')/\ -In a different place**

"I understand, Jiraiya-sama," I bowed as he chuckled.

"Remember to not let anyone get in your way. If you fail, you die. It's guarantied," he replied.

"I know but didn't Sasuke come back alive?"

"He was one of the 10 agents we sent to kill him, what are your chances?"

"I see gomen."

"It's fine. But I should inform you that a former friend of mine, Tsunade, has sent one of her agents there as well. It is up to you to get there first and kill him before she does. If she is in your way _don't_ kill her, understand?"

"Please excuse me, but why?"

"Because she is being studied by our agents as well as his, we can't afford to lose her," he shot me a look, "I won't allow you to get away with killing her. I also won't get any further into this!"

"Yes sir," I replied.

"Dismissed," he said looking back at the papers on his desk.

I went out and walked until I reached my room. I packed everything I would need then left avoiding everyone because they would just try to pry into my business.

**\/(_o_)\/ -Why yes I am upside down. To the next room.**

I smirked looking at the monitor. Aah, the luxury of knowing what will happen next. No, I'm not the target but I am an important person in this, I can manipulate what will happen next based on what's going on. And no, I'm not the authors either. They don't have enough brain cells to come up with this.

_Okay you've gone too far! Momo get me the bat!_

_But this person is important and we can't._

Take that authors! Ahem, anyway we should go back to the actual story.

**\/(!o!)\/ -Yup still upside down. Now to the target.**

"-Sama, we have new knowledge on the enemies plans!" one of my agents said.

"Go on."

"Someone from an anonymous address has told us that agents from 'MoSaiko' and 'Buki' are coming to try to assassinate you. Our sources have confirmed that."

"Hmmm, who did Tsunade and Jiraiya send this time? Not another Mary-sue-I-Can-Do-It type hopefully. That last ones were rather boring."

"Agents Tenten and Hyuuga Neji were sent, sir."

"Tenten? She'll put up a challenge, but we can't kill her until our research is complete. Hyuuga Neji, a genius, someone who could even surpass me. He'll be a challenge as well, lovely."

"Shall I get some teams to stop them?"

"No I'll toy with them for a bit then take care of them," I replied, "but _don't _under any circumstances alert the _other two_ about them."

"Yes sir," and with that he left my office.

**/\(~_~)/\ -So many breaks, now back to Tenten!**

"You will be staying here, Tenten. I will be staying in the city for some research but feel free to call me at any time," Shiho said looking around inside her bag, "Remember to dress like a normal civilian, be on the lookout for him. It is said that he spends most of his free time here. You are to befriend him and when he least expects it kill him, okay?"

"Tsunade-sama told me before leaving Shiho-san, don't worry," I replied taking the paper from her hand, "Thank you."

"Goodbye, Tenten and good luck." She said leaving. Once she was gone I slammed the door shut and toured the entire suite. It was amazing! There was a minifridge, a gigantic flat screen TV, my own room, a really bouncy bed, and room service at any time!

"I've died and gone to heaven!" I shouted jumping on the bed.

There was a knock at the door and I rushed to open it. A boy roughly around my age maybe a year younger stood there. He had short, messy red hair, a tattoo of the word 'love' in kanji on his forehead, and piercing teal green eyes surrounded by black eyeliner. He wore baggy shorts and a black t-shirt along with sneakers. I recognized him as my target, Subaka no Gaara.

"I'm glad to see you enjoying your room here," he said after studying my face and expression.

I nodded in response and smiled at him. _'Become his friend.'_

"May I know your name?"

"I am Tenten," I replied.

"Heavenly, heavenly, such a lovely name, indeed," he smiled shaking my hand, "I am Gaara, owner of this hotel and many like it."

Again I nodded, "That must be fun, ne?"

He sighed, "I guess, it would be much more fun if I had someone to share it with," his face brightened up, "I know, would you like to hang out with me for the day?"

I was shocked, this might be easier that I thought, "I would be honored, Gaara-san."

He chuckled, "No need to be formal, Tenten. We're now friends."

Become his friend: Complete.

"If you wouldn't mind before we have fun I must check on one more person here. Would you like to come?"

I nodded, for the third time and followed him down the stairs to another floor.

'_He's different than I thought he would be. Shouldn't he be a bit more stoic and professional or does he know I'm supposed to assassinate him? Gah, I thought this would be easy. Then again nothing is ever easy for me.'_

While thinking I misplaced my foot on the stairs and almost sent myself tumbling down the stairs. Keyword: almost. Gaara had grabbed my wrist and kept me from falling.

"Tenten you should be a bit more careful," he smiled helping me back to my feet.

"Aah, gomen~ I was just thinking," Come up with excuse!

"About what?" he asked opening the door to the 21st floor.

"What we should do after this!"

Come up with an excuse: Complete.

He nodded and stopped at one of the doors and knocked.

A boy again around my age stepped out. He had white eyes with a slight grey tint, long, brown hair held back in a low pony tail. He wore jeans and a white shirt with a black bird on it and sneakers.

"Are you satisfied with your room?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, thank you for asking," the boy replied.

"I'm Gaara, owner of these hotels, you are?"

"Neji," the boy now dubbed Neji replied.

Gaara shook his hand and smiled, "Would you like to accompany my friend Tenten and I to the game room?" So he had decided where we should go, hmm? Fine with me I love video games and arcades. I should tell Tsunade-sama about creating one at base once I'm done here.

Neji shrugged, "Sounds like fun, I have nothing to do, anyway."

Gaara smiled, "Let's go, then."

**/\(^o^)/\ -Next time Gaara's P.O.V. in the game room and more from our Mystery Person. **

**Kukai: Characters will be OOC. Future chapters should be longer. Review.**

**Momo: Ja ne minna-san! ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**L: We're ba-ack!**

**M: Hope you enjoy this, gomen; the beginning might be a little slow ^^;**

**K: Kumo, where are we now?**

**/\(-_-;)/\ -K you should remember. Gaara's POV in the game room!**

I smirked to myself; these two are just too easy to fool.How are _they_ agents? Seriously, did they really fall for my 'all lonely, sweet boy' act? At least the last girl wasn't so—wait no she was a bit too clingy and the other boy, ugh, don't get me started.

To get my thoughts away from the past agents I focused on Tenten. Her brown hair tied in two buns that looked like panda ears. Which honestly are rather appealing...She hid herself in a red hoodie with black letters on the back that spelled out 'Danger: Back Off.' _'How true,'_ I mused to myself. She wore baggy shorts with sneakers. Her smile stayed on her face while we walked to the game room.

I can't kill her but I can kill Neji. But how much longer would I study her until I'm done?

A hand waved in front of my face, "Gaara, are you okay?"

I nodded and smiled, oh god this act made me want to puke! But this _is_ the only way to get their trust…..Ugh!

"So what do you want to do first?" I asked them motioning to everything in the game room.

**/\(^-^)/\ -To the Mystery Person!**

Poor little Gaa-kun; he doesn't want to be a sweet lonely boy but he must!

Oh spare me the flipping drama! I wanna get to the hot stuff! The action! Betrayal! Insanity! These authors are _killing_ me here! Well I do have more power over them….buuuuuuut starving you guys would be more fun…..What to do, what to do?

You know what I'll make 'em skip the filler-y parts and get to the part when they go back to their suites and the PLANS THEY HAVE! Ahem—excuse me. Oh look I wasted the entire time of the game room scene, pity. (For you, not me I'm glad! Ha!)

**/\(^o^)/\ -Goodbye! Hello Tenten's POV!**

I finally got back to my room after hanging out with Neji and Gaara in the game room.

I know Gaara's putting on an act! I know it! In his profile he was described as a cold, standoffish type not the sweet and smiley one I saw today.

Neji, let's see I've see him before, isn't he one of Jiraiya's agents. I've seen some girls with pictures of him in their rooms…is he really that famous? Nah, he was so quiet and those girls are either the straightforward types or shy girl types.

My phone rang so I did what any person would do. Check if it was bugged then answer it with caution, "Who are you and why is your number blocked?"

"_Oi, Tenten! Is that anyway to treat your Tsunade-sama?" _a voice on the other line boomed.

"O-Of course not, gomen nasai, Tsunade-sama!"

"_Well, Tenten I almost forgot: Do. Not. Become. Attached!"_

"Of course not ma'am," I replied knowing what she was talking about.

She excused herself and hung up. I sighed and fell on the bed, glad she wasn't drunk. That would've been a scene!

I need to get close to Gaara without becoming attached to him. If I can gain his trust somehow then maybe I can get him in a position that will help me…hmmmm.

But the question is how? What about Neji? Should I kill him as well or leave before he can get to me?

I lifted myself off the bed and hit my forehead, "Baka," I mumbled. I'm supposed to be the silent killer! Weapons Mistress! One of the best! How do I not have a plan, kami, I'm stupid.

"You're not a baka, Tenten," a voice said from behind me. I turned and saw Gaara there.

"G-Gaara why are you here?" Kami, I have to stop stuttering!

He looked hurt, "I can't visit my friend?"

"Well, I mean," I tried to find the right words, "How did you get in here?"

"The key," he stated holding up a golden key card, "It allows me to get into any room in this building I want."

I nodded, "Well I'm doing fine. Thanks for stopping by!" I began to usher him out of the room.

"Goodbye Tenten," he said smirking as he walked out of the room, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Once he was gone I searched the room for any bugs or devices that can be used to either spy or harm me.

Nothing.

Strange, yes. What's his plan…why can't I read minds?

**/\(-_-)/\ -Neji POV.**

Tenten seems to be an interesting character from what I can see. She has perfect aim as well. Now I can see why Jiraiya insisted that I don't kill her.

To get to Gaara I must find what's important to him. But what? I leaned on the wall and let out a frustrated huff. The wall turned around and I was trapped inside.

"The hell!" I shouted. 

It was now obvious that the wall wouldn't open again so I walked down the path hoping to find something. After walking for a while I stumbled upon a door. Slowly I opened it and came into an abandoned with room with computer screens and monitors. A blue swivel chair was in the center of the room with a bowl of popcorn on it. Footsteps were becoming clear so I ran for cover and hid under one of the gigantic monitors.

The door swung open and two feet with black Uggs came out and sat down on the chair.

"Ooh, Neji, I know that you're there," the voice said with a teasing sing-song voice. I wasn't going to walk out but somehow I couldn't control my legs or arms and I was forced out. I came face to face with a person in a dark blue veil with her hair hidden by it. She wore a short blue skirt with a black t-shirt.

"Who are you and why can't I control my arms or legs," I demanded.

She chuckled and picked up her bowl of popcorn and popped one under the veil, "Oh, poor misguided, Neji. Now, sweetie, no need to be hostile. I just want you to perk up the story line, m'kay?" She walked forward and held her hand out so it covered my face.

I still couldn't move my limbs so there was no use trying to escape. Her hand covered my face and squeezed it. I gritted my teeth as she squeezed harder and harder.

"I really don't want to this Neji, but I'm bored and boredom can lead to death. I don't wanna die, Neji," she said in a mocking tone with a hint of laughter in it then her voice turned stone cold, "Now you'll do as I command, correct?"

I tried to disagree but I found myself without voice, or control. Instead I heard my own voice say, "Yes, your highness."

She giggled, "Ooh, I like that! Now go bring me Gaara and Tenten. Lock them inside! Don't let them escape; I need to run an errand after they're gone."

"Yes, your highness," my voice said again. _'Stop! What the hell is going on?'_

Her hand released my face and I could see her walking back to her seat.

"Now go and don't come back until you have them!" she ordered waving her hand.

**/\(TT-TT)/\ -Sorry for the shortness!**

**L: Sorry it's so short. **

**M: Sorry for the wait as well.**

**K: Review, if you like. If not back off.**


End file.
